Pillar 60
Pillar 60 (第60柱 Dai 60-hashira) is the sixtieth chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary Uriel narrates that he will reach the Gateway beyond that river, and the nine Levels of Hell will lay before him. In the second layer are the demon's of Lust and their servants, in the third Gluttony, and in the fourth those whose souls have fallen to Greed. From there he will go to the demons in deepest layers. The demons don't believe it, and angel in Purgatory raiding from Heaven. Uriel says he won't pardon anyone in Dantalion's territory, and unleashes a wide area attack. Elsewhere, Dantalion and the rest feel tremors and have to shield themselves from an attack. They recognise Uriel and Dantalion proclaims him insane, as why would an angel come to Hell, the deepest layer at that. And Uriel responds that he can protect William if he doesn't stand by his side, and can't leave him to morons like them. Camio wonders about his remaining wing, as he isn't allowed to come to Hell - his true colours are showing. Uriel brushes it off. He hasn't broken the barrier, William could break it himself but isn't strong enough. Uriel remembers the incident with herbs, thinking of awakening Solomon, and begins singing the Trumpet of Demise (Apocalypse) to bring forth Wormwood rain. Inside the barrier, Empusa is shocked. The snake seduced Adam and Eve where the Wormwood grew, and after the angel came to the humans and convicted them. A third of the grounds and waters were turned to poison. Many humans died and developed medicine from the poison. (William is not feeling well.) A third of the sea turned to blood, a third of the creatures in the sea died. A wormwood star fally in the water and a third of the waters turn bitter and people die from the bitter water. Empuse wonders what is happening - the place was supposed to be under her control, and Baphomet, mentioning that it bring up memories, says there's outside interferance. Solomon has awakened and wonders what is happening, Empusa attacks but is blasted off and Solomon breaks the barrier. Dantalion realises that something is wrong with William. Camio realises the rainis Wormwood, and Solomon used to drink it. Sytry concludes that Uriel showered the barrier in Wormwood and forced Solomon to break the barrier from inside William. William thinks that he's overflowing with power, and never had this much knowledge as Dantalion calls out to Solomon. Inside William, Solomon and he meet face to face. William calls him a large, annoying old man and Solomon is amused. He calls William the current vessel of his soul, and William vehemently says he's nothing like him, and will not let him interfere as long as he's alive. Solomon comments that his soul has resided with many people, but that he's the first vessel with this much strength - he may lose if he doesn't brake him in. William may not withstand it, but there is no choice and he's had to do this with many vessels. William's life and his are the same, and it'd be nice if he obeyed. Solomon gives William his memories, while wondering at how he would brake out of the nightmare of endless death and rebirth. Characters * Uriel * Dantalion * Sytry * Camio * William Twining * Empusa * Baphomet * Solomon Important Events Gallery See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:Volume 10 Category:Manga Chapters